


DO YOU LOVE ME?

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pillow Fight, christmas cheer, love and laughter, silliness, talking about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Just a little something silly to take your minds off the craziness of the season.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 12





	DO YOU LOVE ME?

"Starsk?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Did I or didn't I just send you to the moon... twice."  
  
"You did. Thank you, both trips were first class. But do you love me?"  
  
"Hutch, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world."  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
"Well, okay, we promised to always tell each other the truth... so, I might still love Captain Kangeroo just a little bit more than you."  
  
The ensuing pillow and tickle fight ended up with both of them on the floor crying from laughing so hard.  
  
Then Hutch confessed, "I might love Elmer Fudd just a bit more. He had that big gun!"  
  
And the laughter and loving continued...for the rest of their lives.


End file.
